Baseball Caps, Pearls and Leather Thigh High Boots
by glo1196
Summary: A sequel to my story How to Break a Few Health Code Violations Lorelai promises Luke 1 week of wearing no clothes at home in the heat of passion, but no one said it had to be boring. Lorelai has some ideas to bring Luke to his knees. Please read & revie!


**Disclaimer: Luke, Lorelai and any resident of the fictional town of Stars Hollow, are only mine in my dreams. Their rightful owners screwed up and don't deserve them, but heck life isn't always fair, is it?**

**A/N- This story evolved from the following excerpts of one of my other stories called "**_**How to Break a Few Health Code Violations**_**". ****Please sit back and enjoy, and please feel free to leave a most appreciated review when you are done. Please consider this chapter a prologue to help understand where this story came from.**

**Previously in my version of Gilmore Girls…..**

Oh my God, Luke…please?" Lorelai groaned as he removed himself from her and rubbed his hardness over her wet center. He had been teasing her, and taunting her until every part of her was screaming for her release. He had taken her to the edge over and over only to let her teeter there and come down before finding her release. Lorelai was growing desperate. Her hips were bucking up against him, with her growing desperation.

"Do you want it, Lorelai? I don't think you need it enough yet. What would you do for me, if I let my girl cum?" Luke voice was deep and so sexy. The sound of his voice tormenting her as he rubbed his shaft over her clit making her yet again buck and squirm under him.

Lorelai was frantic and she quickly sought to touch herself, bringing her right hand down between them and trying to touch her swollen clit.

Luke reacted quickly as he moved away from her body. He grabbed her hands and held them, so she could not play with herself.

"None of that Lorelai, or you will get nothing," and with that Luke stepped away from her, but still holding her hands.

Lorelai wriggled on the table, thrusting her hips forward and rubbing her legs together trying to gain some release. The sight of her in this desperate situation was turning Luke on to no end. He wanted to take her so hard and fast, but this was too much fun and he was not ready to let it end quite yet.

"What do you want, Lorelai? Tell me what you want. I want to hear you beg for it like you beg me for that coffee you so love." He whispered in her ear.

"Please, Luke…Please take me. I need you in me Luke…I need you, Please." Lorelai whimpered as she struggled to do anything that would finally cause her some release. "I'll do anything, you name it and I will do it. I need you Luke, please?"

"Anything?" Luke growled as he attacked her neck kissing, sucking and biting her. Luke wanted her. Having this much power over her was a rush, hearing her beg him to take her was almost more than he could take.

"I want one week where you wear no clothes, day or night while you are home. I want to look at you, touch you and feel you for one week, Will you do it Lorelai?"

"Please, take me, I'll do anything."

With that Luke bent over and ran his tongue over her slit a few times time before taking her hands and putting them over her head. Lorelai, gasped at the feel of his stubble and tongue over her engorged clit. He nipped at it before he returned to her face. He kissed her deep, letting her taste herself on his lips. Then he scooted her to the edge of the table, and rammed himself into her hot, wet center. Her body instantly engulfed him and he felt a spasm. He almost lost it. She felt so good, if she only knew it had been her who had always had the power over him, and for this he would do anything for her.

"Please," she whimpered.

**Cut to next scene..**

"So, will you hold me to my promise?' Lorelai asked shyly.

"Oh, yes…. for one week." Luke smiled at her. There was no way he was going to let her out of this one.

"Well, then I better get myself home, can't be walking around town naked." She gave him a wink over her shoulder.

**Earlier today.**

She quickly turned around and looked at Luke. "I'll be waiting for you at home, big guy, just like you requested." She blew him a kiss and walked out the door, putting a little jaunt in her walk for his benefit.

Everyone stared after her as she left, then turned and looked at Luke. He was standing there with his mouth open, letting her words sink in. Suddenly, he snapped back to reality.

"Ok, everything is on the house. Luke's is closed for the day. Get your stuff and leave in an orderly fashion. Come on people, time to get yourselves home."

**NOW**

Life had always been exciting for Lorelai Gilmore. She had never stood by idly while life passed her by. She had been an active participant for as long as she could remember. Emily would certainly agree with her on that. Her mantra had been to always live life to the fullest, but little did she know that what she thought she had been living was not a full life. Her life had become full the day she admitted she had feelings for one Lucas Danes. Never would she have fancied herself one of those women whose life was complete because she had a man, but that was what in reality had happened. She had never felt so complete, so excited so full of life until he became hers. Mr. Backwards Baseball Cap, Mr. King of the Monosyllables could with the raise of and eyebrow and a wink of an eye reduce her to a sex-starved kitten begging for her release. It wasn't all about sex, Luke was everything to her, but the sex was damn good, and made life so much more interesting. No one, not even her could have guessed his hold on her.

As she entered the house she thought about her promise to Luke back in the diner storeroom. No clothes for a week. She was forever grateful that Rory would not be visiting this week. As she entered the front door she made a decision. This week would be exciting and Luke was going to get way much more than he bargained for. He thought he would have the upper hand, but he had another thing coming. Lorelai would make sure that Luke knew that she wasn't a submissive sex starved kitten, she was going bring him down on his knees, and make sure he enjoyed every minute of it. Poor, poor Luke if only he knew…….. Lorelai quickly ran up the stairs to the bedroom, she needed to find her thigh high boots, her pearls, her silk scarves, Paul Anka's old collar, her toys…. For today she needed only one item. She looked in the closet and found the Red Sox cap. She stripped down to nothing, put on a pair of red knee high socks, and sneakers. She ran her fingers through her hair, and placed the baseball cap on her head, and ran downstairs to the kitchen to wait. She knew it wouldn't be long.

Luke got everyone out of the diner in record time. He had cleaned up and had left Caesar to finish up. He had thought of nothing but a naked Lorelai waiting for him at home. As he walked through the front door he heard her in the kitchen.

"Luke is that you?" she called out. "Do you want a beer?"

"That would be nice thanks." He replied and then plopped himself down on the sofa, wondering if she had taken him seriously and would be nude for him.

His eyes widened and turned dark as she walked into the living room in just the Red Sox cap and red socks. Her lips firmly around her beer bottle.

"Hey there slugger." She whispered into his ear. "See anything you like?" Then she straddled his legs and brought his beer to his lips.

"Oh yeah," Like said practically drooling. "I see something I really like."


End file.
